Neverending Twilight
by TeenTitansFreakFan
Summary: Kori Anders, the new girl is head-over heels over Richard Grayson, who, in her eyes is the most AMAZING thing to walk the planet,she discovers though, that he is more than meets the eye, and what she discovers,unknown to her may endanger her life...
1. Chapter 1: Home

This is a different version of the Twilight/Teen Titans story I was thinking about

Okay, people. I decided this is the Teen Titans/Twilight story I wanted to continue with. I'm sorry if you don't like it , but I do. My friends at school read it and said it was the most amazing thing they had ever read . This story is dedicated to them , but mostly for **karinchanx3, **she is my best friend on  **LOVE YOU KARINCHANX3!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…. And if I did I would make a SEASON SIX!!  
CURSE YOU CARTOON NETWORK!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue

Destiny is no matter. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be a achieved.

_-William Jennings Bryan_

Life is never predictable. It never has been and never will be. The only way to make it what you want it to be, is to seize every opportunity that is available. Most opportunities are right there even though you don't know it, but when you finally do see the missing chances things start to go your way.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

What happens to a dream deferred?

Does it dry up

Like a raisin in the sun?

Or fester like a sore--

And then run?

Does it stink like rotten meat?

Or crust and sugar over--

like a syrupy sweet?

Maybe it just sags

like a heavy load.

Or does it explode?

-Langston Hughes

Chapter 1

My guardian drove me to Los Angeles International Airport. The hour-long car ride was silent as all the windows were rolled down , the only sound amidst the silence was the slow humming of the 50's channel in the background. I slyly peaked through the covered windows and watched the busy road and the intricacies of the palms whirl past us. I let the blinds gently roll off my fingers and my eyes searched for a more interesting focus. My eyes fell on the seat covers, leather with a delicate, but efficient, embossed pattern. The car door opened, drenching me in the California sun.

We were here. I was leaving California. The only place I could ever call home. The only place that I _belonged._ Even though I knew I was going to miss my friends and my family , I felt that this was a efflorescence opportunity . A lifetime experience, and little do I know that its going to be one heck of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2: The Neverending Circle

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"An idealist believes the short run doesn't count. A cynic believes the long run doesn't matter. A realist believes that what is done or left undone in the short run determines the long run."_

_-Harris, Sidney J._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The plane ride was long. Not really. The flight from California to Jump City was a grueling 5 hours. It's would have been a smooth ride for most people, but for me it seemed like an lifetime. I watched the empty 5x10 inch screen, staring into oblivion. My head up in space. Most of thoughts wandered off to asking questions like, _Would I fit in? Would any of the girls like me there? Could I finally find what I was looking for?_

My mind paused at the latter. Would I really find what I was looking for? No, probably not.

"_Kori, stop it . You have gone through this a hundred times already" my conscience called out to me._

"_You're right , I've moved 11 times already , each time thinking it would be the start of something new"_

This time I wouldn't be moving. It's just for college. I should be ecstatic right now, celebrating and being happy for everything I have right now. Most people would be happy if they got into one of the most prestigious music colleges in the world, but why not me. Well, I'm not saying that I'm not happy about my incredulous achievement, but I wish I was happier. This is one of the many faults I received from my father. He was a shy and timid person. He was always too hard on himself, no matter what the issue, whether it was work, the investments he made in the stocks and even when he accidentally left his wallet in the bathroom. I wish I was more like Mom. She was the polar opposite of my father, cheery, optimistic and most of all an idealist.

While my dad only saw everything in the circle, my mom could see the invisible changes around it. A circle never ends. At least it's supposed to. To me, becoming my mother is a dream, surreal reality. She saw the bumps and straight lines, while I only see and can still only see just the smooth curves of the perfect shape. I want to be my mother's daughter, but I can't. I look at my reflection in the mirror and try to see Mom in me, but I can't. Because I'm my father's daughter. And always will be. No matter what I do or where I go, I can't change the way I am. I can't be my mother's daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, here I am. In Jump City. Yeah. Jump, here I am. Population 8,274,527, now 8,274,528.

Jump City is definitely what its cut out to be: bustling streets, heavy traffic and blinding lights. It's so different here. Salinas was a quiet, placid and very laid back place with not a building in sight. Here, all you can see are towering skyscrapers and a couple hundred office buildings. Well, what did I expect, it's Jump City, center of the free world.

It took me a while to find my destination, the prestigious Jump City School of Music. Scratch that last sentence. It was super EASY to find. There isn't a person who doesn't know where it is. I took the subway there, just a 10 minute ride to the heart of the city. When I reached ground level again, I froze. There it was. JCSM. It was the most beautiful building I had ever seen. The walls were an eccentric shade of white almost a light gray, windows covered every part of the building in every size imaginable, small, medium, large, you name it, forest green vines climbed and scaled the sides of the faded brick wall, it was a work of art. Palm trees lightly swayed in the background, making the scene inevitably picturesque. I stood there, a pause in time, a hiatus.

I walked slowly up to the front desk. _What was I going to say?? _"Hello, What can I do for you?" the secretary asked" _Oh, no_

"Um, I'm the transfer student" I replied softly,

"Oh, that's right, um, what is your name?"

"Korianna Anders, "

"Thank you, and here is your room key, your dormitory will be located in the upper part of the east wing"

I thanked her, took the key and left without another word said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

120, 121, 122, 123 , Ah there we go, room number 123. The open door revealed a small room, but large enough for two people. I looked around the room for an empty bed, there was only one left , since there was already a bag on one of them. _ Hmm.. Must be the roommate, wonder who she is? _

"Hi," came a soft voice

I turned to come face to face with a girl, most likely my roommate. She looked about the same age as me, 15 or maybe even 16, with short violet hair, most likely dyed, that barely touched her shoulders, her eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. They were a soft lavender with just enough violet to highlight the iris. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Hi" I replied back with a friendly gesture

"You must be my roommate, Korianna Anders, right??"

"Yeah, but just Kori please"

"Ok, Kori, my name's Rachel. Rachel Roth"

"Hi, Rachel, nice to meet you. So how long have you been at JCSM? "

"About 3 years."

"3 YEARS" my eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, I got here when I was 12. I auditioned and got in. I play flute. What about you? Why are you here??"

"Well, I auditioned too and got in. My guardian didn't want me to go, but she's getting remarried and she's happy so, I decided to give them time to spend together.

"Did you say guardian??"

"Yeah…. My parents were killed by a mast murderer. "

"Oh, I'm so sorry … I shouldn't have asked"

"That's ok, I'm sorta over it now, they died when I was 5, so I don't remember much about them" I said sincerely. " So… can we go to the cafeteria now, I'm STARVING"

Danae laughed softly , "Yeah, me too"

"We're off "

We left our dorm and made our way to the cafeteria. On our way there I something. No someone. At that moment, I swore 'it' looked at me at the same moment I did. That's when I saw _him_.


	3. Chapter 3: Unpredictable

Ok, I was planning originally to stop writing this, but thanks to **Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, **she is definitely my HERO, for reviewing. So, I decided to dedicate the rest of the story to her  THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!!

LOVE YA!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Teen Titans …… YET..

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

_I turned quickly to get a last glimpse of Richard Grayson, but he was gone._

He was gone. I swore that he was there a few minutes ago. The bell rung. _Crap. _I rushed through the hallways and snaked through the corridors to my destination: Music Theory. The minute I got there, everyone had been seated. They stopped all their conversations, stopped talking and turned to stare abruptly at me. The awkward silence made me shake, I was never good at being around people. All the seats were filled, that is, almost all of them. The only one that was left….. was next to Richard Grayson. I stopped breathing.

_Out of ALL people, the one person I had to sit next to was the most good-looking and HOTTEST guy in SCHOOL. _

My pace steady and slow, I walked right to the empty spot and sat down. I yanked the blue scrunchie, now tangled in my untamed hair, and shook my head letting down a curtain of auburn, that seperated me from _him_.

"Today class, we are going to learn about the structure of a trio-sonata"

_Great. _

I let myself drift off, staring at the lines of my open manuscript book. My index finger ran over the lines, top, third, bottom, top, third, bottom, the paper felt rough against my skin, the tiny, minuscule bumps. Then, my thoughts began to drift to a new subject, a person, the one sitting next to me. I turned cautiously, looking through the curtain from the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me curiously. I quickly turned away, shying away from him. But. Curiousity, got the better of me and I could not stop myself from facing him again. His expression was curious, his head slightly tilted on one side as if he was watching me the entire time, studying me. Always watching. A new expression took over one that was austere and made me shiver. From being impertinent to serious, was so fast. I turned swiftly, focusing on the lines once more. I did not look at Richard the rest of class.

The awkwardness was killing me. _Please let is ring, please let it ring. _That moment as if my prayers were answered the bell rung. In a blink of an eye, Richard rose from his seat and walked swiftly out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My lunch wasn't different from any other day, I sat next to Rachel, we would be the only ones, we sat in a table far away from the hectic cluster of tables filled with gossips, jocks, dorks, nerds and the rest. We were outsiders. It was just me and Rachel. Rachel and I. No one else. For one, its probably cause we weren't "cool" and second, no one really wanted to mess and come close to Rachel. She has some 'anger management issues', yep, let's just call it that for now. Jenn, my choir buddy, had told me about a time when Rachel had scared the living soul out of a poor first year, sending him to the rehabilitation center for a couple of months, just because he pulled off the hood of her jacket. To be honest, I get frightened by Rachel too, but she is the only friend I have. The only person who has enough courage to actually sit by this loner. I focused now on the bottle of water in my hand, the sides now covered with water droplets, shimmering in the light. While focusing deeply on the intricate formations of the precipitation, I heard footsteps. Someone was coming towards us.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you. Now." , came a smooth, yet serious voice.

Wait, why does that voice seem so familiar…

"What do you want." , Rachel replied in a monotone.

"Something came up, we need to go. Now Rachel.", the voice came, more firm in response this time.

I turned around and became face to face with Richard. I froze. I forgot how to breathe.

Richard, strangely enough, mirrored my own facial expression. His cerulean blue eyes locked with my emerald ones. A hiatus. No one spoke, but I could feel my heart beat 10 times faster then before.

"OK, RICHARD, we have to go. Remember?", Rachel said hastily, interrupting the gazing.

"Right." He turned around swiftly to face the entrance of the cafeteria. By then, my senses had returned and made me wonder. Where were they going?

"Rachel, where are you going with Richard?" I called in a faint whisper so he couldn't hear.

"Somewhere. Don't worry about me. It's really urgent, I'll see you tomorrow Kori", and with that said Rachel and Richard disappeared into the sea of people.

Tomorrow…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rain. The first sound I heard in the what was supposed to be, a perfect day. _Great._ I hated the weather here. California was sunny and always constant. Here, it was unpredictable. Not just the weather, but the kids at school too. In particular, Richard Grayson. He and Rachel show up one day, but are gone the next. You could never know when either Rachel or Richard were actually going to show up. Most of me was curious, wanting to know where Richard and Rachel go and what they do during their time missed at school. But, another part of me, the demon inside, was envious. Jealous. Whenever they missed school it was always _TOGETHER. _I knew that I didn't know Richard Grayson, but I knew I didn't want Rachel to be the one. I did. But, so did every other girl in the school. Only if Richard was held against his will would he ever speak to me or even look at me. I didn't have a chance with a guy like him. He was perfect. Not even fate could make him be with me.

Getting ready for school wasn't so much of a problem for me, partly because I didn't really care about my looks and second I don't own a lot of things to wear. I looked through my closet and picked a white turtleneck sweater and my dark blue jeans. I quickly scanned the room for any thing left behind, grabbed my rain coat and slammed the door shut.

"Bye, Ms. Brown, I'm going to school. I'm late already." I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Ok, be careful, sweetheart. Have a nice day at school" She called back.

Ms. Brown was guardian. She took care of me since the day my parents died. I never remembered my parents, it was too long ago to remember. She has been my caretaker and "mother" ever since.

By the time I reached school, the bell had rung, and it was time for first period. First period…..Music Theory. Argh. I didn't hate music theory, I dreaded it. I had already taken AP Music Theory back in California, so there was no point of me learning it again. The long, boring lecture did not make me not want to go to class. It was my partner that was the problem. Richard. Everytime I walked by, I couldn't breathe. Everytime we looked at me, I shied away. He probably didn't notice at all. My heels touched the ground first as I walked, making it slower and giving me time to think. Reaching my destination, I opened the door. Here we go again…

Once again, the class stopped talking, silence fell over the room. I quickly went over to where Richard was sitting. My heart beating faster every step I took. After plopping my self in the seat, I immediately created my curtain between me and him.

Minutes had gone by. Seconds. The lesson began and I found myself detaching from the world of music theory already. This time though, I was interrupted. By a voice.

"Hello" came a very attractive male voice.

"Hi", I said in a faint whisper

" I think I didn't get to introduce myself last week, my name is Richard Grayson, you must be Kori Anders."

I stared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you prefer Kori?"

"Um. No well Ms. Brown calls me Kori and other people do too, and I prefer it so, yes, I guess I prefer being called Kori" I replied dumbly, stumbling on every word I said.

"Oh" he said, and turned away to gaze out the window.

"Today class, we will identifying the different cadences from a excerpt of Schubert's Mass in G, this is a partner assignment so please do work together in your pairs."

With that said, Mr. Green, begun to pass out the excerpts and paper.

"Ladies first, partner." Richard said with a crooked smile.

My eyes quickly scanned the first line, I smirked. _This was TOO easy. _

"Imperfect"

"May I take a look?" he said. He carefully leaned more to my side and gently brushed his hand against mine as he reached for the paper. The touch was warm. I felt static go through my entire body and to my cheeks. I quickly used my auburn hair to cover my flustered expression.

"I'm sorry" Richard said in a small voice and swiftly took the sheet. He smiled, and nodded,

"Imperfect"

We went on for another five minutes with me answering 8 of the 10 questions and him verifying my answers. We finished before the other groups did.

Mr. Green noticed this and walked over in our direction.

"Richard, don't you think you should let Kori have a go"

"Actually she identified 8 of the 10"

Mr. Green turned to me, "Did you take advanced placement in California?"

"Yes"

"Have you done this exercise before?" he said

"Not with the Mass"

"Chopin's Etude No. 3?"

"Yes" I replied sheepishly

"Then it was good that you two are partners then" and walked away.

Richard turned to me. "Do you mind telling me, why did you move here?"

"It's complicated"

"I think I can keep up." He challenged.

"My parents….. are dead."

"So, I don't think that's complicated, and my parents are dead too."

"Well, the person taking care of me is originally from Jump, so she wanted to come back. And her fiancée lives here too."

"Do you approve?" he asked

"Does it matter? I want her to be happy, she's taken care of me as long as I can remember and she deserves it."

"Hm…. Would she approve of who ever you choose?"

"Hey, I'm an adult, I make my own decisions."

He flashed his crooked smile. "That's what I wanted to hear."

At that moment, the bell rung, and Richard was out the door before I got up.

That night was the first I dreamed about Richard Grayson.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Firstly, We really really want to thank **FanficLoverGirls (Rynna and Claire) **for reviewing and reading our story.

We really really really really really really really want to thank Rynna and Claire for making it the best 15th birthday ever!!!!!!! Thank you guys SO SO much for writing the most beautiful Rob/Star oneshot EVER!! PLEASE KEEP WRITING MORE ONESHOTS!!

LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

I'm SO SO SORRY I COULDN"T UPDATE!!! WE OWE YOU SO MUCH!

Ok, enough talk.. Ali's turn to write the story…

Disclaimer: We do NOT own the Teen Titans or Twilight.. and if we did own the Titans , there would be a SEASON SIX!!!! CURSE YOU CARTOON NETWORK!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5

That was the first night I dreamt of Richard Grayson…

RING ! RING ! RING!

Argh… School…

I reluctantly got out from bed, Rachel's bed was empty. _Second day and she's ditched me…_

As usual, not concerning about what I was going to wear today, it was what I was going to do about _Richard…_ His smile, his concern and his charm, basically everything about him drew me in, but he and I were on two opposite sides of the world, him on the "perfect, where everything is beautiful side" and me stuck on the crappy, problematic side. His world and mine were not to collide, and if they ever did, I don't know what would happen. I knew that there was no possibility of us being together, he was a _god, _and me, a depressed girl who has no clue what so ever. I snapped out of my thoughts to check the time 7:45 am _CRAP_, I had exactly fifteen minutes to get to school! Rummaging through my closet, I grabbed the first thing my hands touched—a white turtleneck sweater and faded jeans— put them on record time and shot out the door to my first class. Music Theory and Composition.

I reached the door of the classroom panting, like I had just run a marathon. If I was sneaky enough, maybe he wouldn't notice me being late…. But those thoughts were ruined as Mr. Green saw me sneaking into the empty seat next to Richard's…

"Ms. Anders, so glad that you could finally join us, please see me at the end of class." He said.

I sighed. "Yes, sir" With that said I went and took my seat. I wasn't the fittest of all people, in fact I had absolutely no athletic ability AT ALL. Exactly 8 minutes had passed since my abrupt arrival and I was still panting, trying to catch my breath. The blood had rushed up to my temple, and I looked flushed, and felt like I was going to pass out.

"Kori, are you ok? Maybe I should take you to the nurse." Came the too familiar smooth voice.

I turned to see Richard, in all his glory, staring deeply into my emerald eyes with concern.

"It's. fine. Really." Pausing after each word.

"You look like you're going to faint, please Kori" he said gently

"O..k…" I replied slowly. The reply I had in mind was much different to the way it came out. I wanted to show him I'm not weak and certainly not exhausted from a 4 minute walk from my dorm room, but right now I had never felt so dizzy, tired and all together exhausted in my life. Richard shot his hand up in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson, what is it, there must be a good reason you are interrepting my class." Came Mr. Green.

"Well, sir, I think I should take Kori to the nurse she looks like she needs to lie down a bit, to regain her strength again." Replied Richard.

"Very well, Kori, Richard you may be excused."

"Thank you, sir" said Richard and flashed a smile in my direction.

Richard took my hand (which made me redder than my hair) and pulled me out of the classroom. When we got out, and into the empty hallway, I fell.

"KORI, KORI, KORI" Richard said as he franticly shook me. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

My eyes opened to see Richard's face, now filled with shock and concern,

"I'm fine" I assured him

"NO, you are NOT" he said, emphasizing every word. "I'm carrying you to the nurse, seeing that you don't have the energy to even stand at this moment." He flashed me a smirk, and as if I weighed 50 instead of 150 pounds he lifted me up and the "safe" hallway floor disappeared from underneath me.

"WAIT! PUT ME BACK ON THE GROUND! NOW!" I yelled

"Shh… it's ok I won't drop you. Promise" he assured me and with that said he continued to walk in the direction of the nurse's office.

"So… you're not very athletic, are you?" Richard said, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Um… well let's just say stamina isn't one of my strengths, why do you think no sport clubs in my old school never let me join?" I said with a laugh at the end.

He chuckled. "Well, that's probably the only thing you aren't good at, I think you are _extremely_ talented." He replied like he meant it and ended with a smile. My heart literally stopped at that point.

"Well, how would you know that? You haven't even heard me sing yet." I laughed.

"From the looks of it I think you are capable of anything." He replied gently.

That was the nicest thing that _anyone_ had ever said to me. Sure my guardian and friends told me I was good at singing and just needed to try my best at everything, but Richard. Richard, didn't even know me that well and he actually _believed _in me. He was the sweetest person I had ever met. All I could do was smile stupidly back. We finally reached the nurses office, Richard pulled one of his arms from under me and opened the door, he quickly supported me again and stepped inside.

"Mrs. Pratt?, Kori needs to lie down a bit, she nearly fainted in class this morning" Richard told our school nurse. I glared at him. _I did NOT faint. _And as if he read my mind, he gave me a smirk.

"Oh, dear, honey just go and lie down in the empty bed to the left." Mrs. Pratt said worriedly.

The way she just said that was like going back to Grandma Rose's again. And that my friends is NOT a good thing.

I gave my best genuine-fake-yes-grandma smile and lied down on the bed.

"Here, honey, I'm going to ask you to put this in your mouth. Under your tongue please. And when it beeps two times you call me over." Mrs. Pratt replied sweetly. She turned her attention away from me and finally turned to Richard.

"You can go back to class, dear, Kori will be just fine right here."

"It's ok. Anyway, I want to stay with her, I'll be worried about her, if I go back now." He replied.

"Oh, very well", and at that moment the door opened to reveal another victim. "OH, MY! Looks like we have another one, don't worry dear, Mrs. Pratt here is gonna take good care of you."

I watched as she went to treat the new student. Gazing up at the white plaster ceiling, I began to wander off into my own world… but that didn't last very long, cause a minute later I could here a cough—someone clearing their voice. And of course that someone would be Richard, who was looking at the other student getting examined, but now looking at me curiously.

"What are you thinking?" he said

"Pardon me?", I was confused. _Why would he want to know what I was THINKING?_

" Sorry it's just you're very hard to figure out." He replied.

"And this is coming from you?" I said with a chuckle

He laughed. "Why am I confusing you too?"

Now that I thought about it, yes. I thought about my last talk with Rachel, when I asked where Richard goes every now and then, but she kept avoiding it. There was something going on, not just with Richard, but with Rachel too. And I was determined to find out what. My sudden silence, seemed to make Richard nervous as he was waving his hand out in front of me.

"Kori? Kori? KORI?!" he finally yelled. That did it. I came back to reality.

"Sorry I was just thinking…"

"It's ok" he grinned. The bell rung. It was time for second period. "Are you feeling well enough to go back to class?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." With that, I stood up and made my way to the door, with Richard following behind.

"Kori, are you sure you're going to be fine? I can walk you to you're next class if you want."

I turned around to face him.

" I think I can manage, but thank you." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled back. We stood there, unmoving, staring into each others' eyes, probably thinking the same thing. He was the first to break the silence.

"Well… Kori.. This is where we part." He smiled.

"What do you mean 'part'?" I inquired suspiciously. This time Richard seemed to take a longer time to respond, as if he was trying to think of an excuse or something that would convince me enough to stop asking.

"I have a cousin coming, and I need to meet him at the airport." He quickly said. We heard footsteps. It was my first friend and roommate, Rachel Roth.

"Come on, Richard we REALLY need to go. It can't wait and you know that." Rachel said urgently to Richard.

"Can't you see me and Kori are having a moment, Rachel? So could you leave us alone for a few… " Before Richard could finish, an impatient Rachel cut in.

"You know that time isn't something we have a lot of, especially for the task we have to do, so we have to go NOW." She growled angrily.

Richard sighed. He turned to me. "I'm so so sorry Kori, but I have to go. I'll see you soon." With that he and Rachel turned towards the front door and left. Leaving in the cold, dark hallway.

_Yeah, thanks._

I walked towards Room S239, aka, Choir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Choir was finally over and it was horrible. Two straight hours of singing Bach and Haydn chorals, I kept messing up my solo lines of the Kyrie, from the Schubert Mass in G. During sectionals, all I could think about was Richard, and how and why he left so soon without warning. It seemed everytime that he had to leave Rachel had to go with him. That thought made me shiver. Maybe Richard doesn't like me, if he ditched and asked Rachel to come with him, he must like her. It isn't like I was _jealous_, it was.. fine, I'll admit, I'm _jealous, _in fact I was ENVIOUS of Rachel, at this point. My thoughts were interrupted by the croaking sound that was Mrs. Bright's voice, yes scary I know,

"Class, you are dismissed, and remember, particularly, for the young people with the solo parts." She turned to look directly at me. "To practice their parts for the Mass as we will be performing it next month in a conjoined concert with the Jump City School of Music's wonderful orchestra" she said.

I walked quickly to the door and rushed to my locker. Wondering, when Richard would be back, cause as far as I'm concerned, there was too much going on that I was missing, and I _was_ going to find out whatever secret, Richard and Rachel were hiding.

I had to.


End file.
